Searching for Booty
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Harold looks for Booty but it's not the kind that he was looking for. Rated M for Sex, Language, and more so please take extra caution while reading and enjoy no flames please.


Searching for Booty.

Harold like anyone else loved pirates and loved searching for Booty as in for Treasure.

"Avast ye matey! I'm the only one to find the booty! GOSH!" Harold said as he began searching for this booty he was looking for that he saw in a treasure map.

After looking at the pool, the beach, and everywhere else he almost gave up but he had one place left to look his room. He kicked the door open and started to look everywhere for the alleged booty.

"No! It's gotta be here! It has to be here!" Harold yelled as he lost all hope.

"NO!" Harold said as he lost his hope in finding the booty…or as he thought...until he saw a piece of paper on his bed.

"Hello what's this?" Harold said as he grabbed his reading glasses.

"Dear Harold, The booty you are looking for is not of gold but of something even more life changing…" Harold said as he read on.

"Sincerely Anonymous." Harold said as he finished reading the letter.

"P.S. Go across the hallway and you will find the booty there and put on something nice." Harold said as he officially finished reading the letter.

"Okay whoever wrote that is going to get some the H-Bomb. Tonight." Harold said as he grabbed his red thong, his green robe, and a video camera as he took off his pirate clothes and put on his black T-Shirt, red thong, and green robe.

"Okay I'm ready…" Harold said as he walked over across the hall to the mysterious room and placed the video camera on the shelf and pressed record and began the video.

"Okay whoever you are come on out." Harold said ready to fight as he thought.

"Oh, Harold…I'm not here to fight I'm here to make sweet tender love to you." A female voice was heard in the room.

"Who's there?" Harold asked.

"Hello?" Harold asked again.

"It's me…Beth…" Beth said as she arrived wearing a dark black robe and heels.

"What are you wearing under the robe honey?" Harold said as he started to French kiss her.

"Not yet honey and I have another surprise for you…Oh, LeShawna." Beth said as LeShawna arrived wearing the same thing.

"Ready?" Beth asked LeShawna.

"Yep let's give him a private show." LeShawna said as they stripped their robes to reveal hot tight skimpy tiger patterned one pieces swimsuit like leotards.

"Hubba, Hubba." Harold said as he got big.

"Let's kick start the private show baby." LeShawna said as she began to kiss Beth.

"Okay." Beth said happily as they started to make out and touch each other in a naughty fashion and moan passionately. It did not take long until they both engaged in a French kiss, both Beth and LeShawna's tongue felt like planes doing rolling of the barrel. It was wet, sloppy, and so sexy it made Harold take his robe off revealing him wearing his famous/infamous sexy red thong.

"LeShawna look…he's wearing the thong…so sexy…" Beth said as she put her tongue far inside of Leshawna and moaned again as Harold took off the thong and began shafting his 10 inch member as Beth and LeShawna started to do the 69 position and he shafted it very hard.

The 69 was cut short when Harold's rod launched an ounce of cum to LeShawna's booty.

"That got you off string bean?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Yep…that was hot." Harold said to her jokingly.

"But not as hot as this…" LeShawna said as she and Beth stopped doing the 69 and then started showing Harold their booties that was the treasure all along.

"That was the treasure all along." Harold said.

"Yep…hit it!" Beth said as she and LeShawna started to pop both of their booties to make Harold's cock come back to life and the booty clapping session paid off as Harold's schlong was back up and meaty as ever.

"Leshawna…suck my dick." Harold said as he always wanted to say that.

"Gladly sugar baby." LeShawna said as she grabbed the rod and put her mouth inside of it.

"Beth your pussy let me finger it please." Harold said to her.

"Sure." Beth said as she lay in front of Harold's left hand.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Harold moaned at the pressure. His schlong was getting slobbier and sloppier with her tongue wrapping his penis around like a race track.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMM..." LeShawna muffled as he almost choked on that hard filling. Harold even grabbed the back of her hair lightly and forced her head up and down. It was like a butter churn.

"Yeah...suck it..." Harold said, as beads of sweat dripped down from his face. LeShawna really did know to turn up the heat.

"Finger me…" Beth said as Harold placed his fingers inside of her womb and went in and out.

"AHHHH! YES! YES! FINGER ME HAROLD FINGER ME!" Beth yelled as she loved fingering.

"Make my pussy cum! Make my pussy cum!" Beth yelled as Beth came onto Harold magical fingers.

After the glorious, hot blowjob, LeShawna turned up to Harold, leaving him back down on the bed.

"Who wants the BJ next?" Harold asked as Beth was next while LeShawna was ready for the fingering but this time with his right hand.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Harold moaned at the pressure. His schlong was getting slobbier and sloppier with her tongue wrapping his penis around like a race track.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMM..." Beth muffled as she almost choked on that hard penis. Harold even grabbed the back of her brown hair lightly and forced her head up and down like a roller coaster.

"Finger me sugar…" LeShawna said as Harold began fingering her.

"Come on! Harold finger me harder!" LeShawna yelled as he went hard and faster.

"Oh, lord make cum! AHHHHHH!" LeShawna said as she came on Harold's right hand.

"Yes...suck my penis..." Harold said, as beads of sweat dripped down from his face. Beth really did know to turn up the heat.

After the glorious, hot blowjob, Beth turned up to Harold, leaving him back down on the bed with her and LeShawna.

"Girl's you have been great now you both have sucked me…you both have been fingered by me now you are almost done with me." Harold said to them.

"Now Harold…you have been great but this is where it gets difficult which ass you wanna fuck first?" Beth asked as she and LeShawna bended doggy style.

"I will choose Beth's." Harold said as he placed his member inside of her clit.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beth moaned as she was being penetrated by Harold.

"LeShawna…bring your booty over here so I can spank it!" Harold said as LeShawna walked over to him and bended her booty and Harold let go of one hand and then spanked her booty.

(SPANK!)

"OHHHHHHH!" LeShawna said as she loved it.

"Again smack me harder." LeShawna said as Harold was smacking Beth doggie style with his left hand.

(SPANK!)

"SPANK MY ASS HAROLD!" Beth yelled.

"Okay girls one at a time." Harold said as he spanked both girls' booties for another minute before he stopped.

"Now LeShawna come over here…while Beth…bring your pussy over here." Harold said as Beth brought her tits near Harold's face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Harold muffled as he began to lick her pussy.

"Fuck me." LeShawna said as Harold placed his schlong inside of LeShawna's clit and began penetrating her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," Beth and LeShawna moaned as they were being penetrated by the same man they both fell in love with.

"OH GOSH! OH GOSH! OH GOSH!"

"Fuck me harder, Harold! Fuck my uptight little brains out!" LeShawna yelled out as she was in climax to while Beth was almost about to Climax also.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold came inside of her pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beth and LeShawna both came as their climaxes happened.

"I'm not done yet."

"Harold fuck me one more time." Beth said as Harold lined his cock up but this time reversal cowgirl position.

"Okay." Harold said as he began to jump her up and down.

His penis was imitating the inside of a piston engine in slow motion. Inside and out, he was penetrating the almost attractive nerd goddess like wildfire.

"Oh, Harold...harder! HARDER!" she screamed as Harold slapped her ass once again and increasing his speed through a muscle car going fast forward.

"Oh, shit...I think it's happening..." Harold said as his cock started to feel a little twinge. A few more thrusts into her, and he was about to erupt like Mount St. Helens. Beth could notice it coming.

"Are you...Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Beth said, questioning him in a moaning form.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Harold screamed from the skies above reaching the high levels of orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...HAROOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLD!" Beth screamed as well. She felt Harold's creamy cock juice shoot inside her like a Carrot juicer.

As Harold took his cock out, he lightly grabbed Beth's and LeShawna's heads and shafted his member near their faces and Harold's long stream of cum came after Harold came with a loud grunt.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold said as he came over their faces, foreheads, eyes, mouths, and chins.

After a while they both cleaned up.

"Ladies…what did you think of H-Bomb did he deliver or what?" Harold asked Beth and LeShawna in third person.

"First of all never speak third person and it was great!" Beth said as they cleaned up and put her tiger one-piece back on.

"Yeah it was awesome Harold." LeShawna said as she kissed him.

"Ladies we should do this often on video…" Harold said to them as he put his thong back on and his T-Shirt back on.

"Whatever let's just rest." Beth said as she slept next to Harold from the right.

"Yeah then we could hit the pool afterwards." LeShawna said as she fell asleep wearing her tiger one piece next to Harold to the right side.

Harold searched for booty and got it.


End file.
